grand_line_one_piece_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kimochi Orinawa
Kimochi Orinawa is a scant 13 years old, and has dark skin and long green hair that she wears in ribboned pigtails, although she frequently leaves the back part of her hair out of the pigtails. She has grey eyes and stands 5'3" tall, although she refuses to discuss her weight. Her birthday is June 17th. She hides her chakram underneath her shirt, where it serves as a sort of pseudo-armor occasionally, but it is not normally visible. She also carries a long metal pole across her back with holes in either end, and a satchel containing some miscellaneous other supplies. Personality Kimochi is bubbly and intelligent, but subject to large mood swings especially now that she is just starting to hit puberty. She frequently lacks tact when interacting with other people, although she understands the emotions of other people well and will manipulate them if she feels the need. Backstory Kimochi was raised by two mothers, Suburu and Kisata. She is actually biologically related to both o f them because of a medical miracle performed by a visiting doctor from Drum Island, who had come out to the East Blue for research purposes. However, the price for this was very great and forced Kisata into bounty hunting in order to repay the doctor. About seven years after Kimochi was born, Kisata went missing, presumed dead during one of her hunts in the Grand Line. Kimochi believes that her father-mother, as she calls Kisata, is still alive somewhere. She is travelling the seas intending to find Kisata and bring her home. Fighting Style Kimochi's fighting style is unknown and carefully concealed. She refuses to train or compete in public although she has repeatedly insisted that she IS, in fact, able to fight. Mood Robe Kimochi's robe is always shifting in color depending on what mood she is currently in. She has stated ominously that very bad things will happen if her robe ever turns fully black. Affiliatons Kimochi is a member of the Strawstaff Pirates and a founding member of the Seekers of Truth Alliance and Information Network. Inventory Head - Fortune's Hat (DR 1) Chest - Mood Robe (Toughness 1) Gloves - Cute Bracelet (Toughness 1) Pants - Mood Robe (Toughness 1) Boots - Cute Sneakers (Toughness 1) Weapons: Bronze Chakram, Iron Chakram, Plastic Knife Misc. inventory: Red Cross Bracelet Gold: 1658 Skills: Thrown - 5; everything else - 1 Trait: Child's Play - Kimochi gets +4 to non-combat trickery moves Trait: Basic Bandaging 1 - +5% HP healed. Can be used 3x per day. Out of Combat only. Must roll 11+. Trait: Musician 1 - Bard's Pride: Kimochi can play a song during combat to strengthen her allies. This gives every ally on the combat field with her +3 hit to an attack. Can only be played once a day. Story Thus Far Kimochi showed up at the Harmony Festival hoping to find someone strong who would be able to accompany her on her quest to find her mother, and immediately seized upon the idea of travelling with the Crimson Pirates after finding them in the pub. She met Gabriel on the first day of the festival, but unfortunately injured herself after trying to climb up to the rafters to get a better view of him through the crowd. After waking up the next morning in an inn where her friend Eclipse brought her after she fell, Kimochi immediately set out to the docks to search for the ship of the Crimson Pirates. After failing to swim out to it due to an unusual force field surrounding the ship, she got frustraited and proceeded to explore a nearby forest while training with her weapon. While she was practicing, she accidentally cut down a tree branch with a birds nest containing three bird chicks, whom she later adopted after realizing that their mother was not able to find the new nest. There are two males, Mycheek and Kycheek, and one female whom she named Moe. After returning from the forest, Kimochi went to the pub for a drink, where she met Selena Valentine, although she did not know it at the time. Selena gave Kimochi a hat that was a smaller replica of her own after Kimochi asked to try it on, and the two of them socialized a bit before Selena was approached by a boorish gentleman whose advances so annoyed Selena that she sent a dart through his hand and left. At this point, Kimochi had promised homemade cookies to a couple of the people who had helped her out, so she went home to her mother who forced her to bathe and then let her bake cookies. A few of the cookies were stolen by a strange gentleman who replaced them with some apple slices and caramel dip, although Kimochi was not bothered by this and quite enjoyed eating the apples with caramel. The next day, Kimochi had a philosophical conversation with the beggar Sid, then found a whole group of the Crimson Pirates at the pub and, when they continued to trivialize her desire to join them, challenged them to a dual. The Crimson Pirates were so impressed by her audacity in challenging them that they told her to wait by the docks the next morning and they would take her with them. Euphoric, Kimochi sang several songs with a travelling bard and then went to check on the birds (this was the point at which she adopted them) and proceeded to stay up all night capturing worms for food while she was travelling the seas. Unfortunately, this was not to last. Very early in the morning, the Crimson Pirates passed by Kimochi and she tried to join them but it was as if they didn't even recognize her. She screamed and shouted and even went so far as to kick one of them in the shin for not letting her onto the boat. The offended pirate picked her up by the front of her robe and chucked her into the water, and by the time she got back out, they had all departed. Kimochi sat desolately on the shore, clutching her nest of birds and her box of worms, and stared off distantly at the receding sail until the ships around the yard began to explode, at which point she sought cover in a less dangerous area. After the coast was clear, she returned to the site at which she had been abandoned and sat there amidst the flames and destruction until morning. In the morning, several people found Kimochi and interrogated her concerning the mess at the harbor until exhaustion overcame her and she passed out. Karizai took charge and carried her to an inn, although he left her birds behind. When Kimochi woke up several hours later, she immediately ran out to find her birds only to discover that Kycheek had been injured in her absence. She had heard that there was a Chi-Master at the dojo who had amazing powers, and sought him out to heal Kycheek. The dojo had unfortunately been destroyed, but she did find the Chi-Master and he healed Kycheek in exchange for her getting one of the carpenters from the docks to build a birdhouse for the dojo. Kimochi not only secured a birdhouse, but also spent a couple of days clearing the rubble from the foundation of the dojo, distributing it to various people who could use the raw materials, and then build a somewhat flimsier dojo in its place, and singing all the while. After repairing the dojo, Kimochi found her way to Chippenford, where she met Lydia, a middle aged woman who taught her bandaging and Wyatt, a kind young blonde man who identified her birds as Great Horned Owls. Unfortunately, Wyatt was brutally murdered by a marine shortly thereafter. Kimochi found a bracelet on his body and then saw it buried outside town before returning and talking to a mysterious man who was investigating the disaster at Dancing Lawns. After a short discussion in which she shared her side of the story and discussed the nature of truth with the man, he left to seek justice for Wyatt's death and she separated out to ask Scarlett, the town smith, for training in metalcrafting. She also had long discussions with Stingray, a marine whom she believes to have a strong but untapped natural talent, and Klimlor, whom she recognized from Dancing Lawns. Category:Characters